La nouvelle ABANDONNEE
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Si piper apprenait sa grossesse de chris d'une autre manière ! saison 6 ! piper ne sais pas encore que chris et son fils. Et soyer sans crainte je n'adandonne pas mon autre fic c'est juste que j'ai eu une poussè d'inspiration lol
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La nouvelle Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à sissidu57500 pour m'avoir donner l'idèe (inconsciament lol) d'ècrire cette fic.

Grenier :

Piper était en train de fabriquer une potion pour paralyser un démon bien que l'idèe ne lui plaisait guère, elle préfèrait les tuer car ils reprèsentaient une trop grande menace pour Wyatt et il était ce qu'elle avait de plus chère. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit que font tous ls êtres de lumières qu'en ils s'èclipses. Elle regarda le nouvel arrivant qui s'averra être Chris. "Ah oui c'est vrai il doit venir prendre des nouvelles de Wyatt" pensa t-elle.

Chris : Alors ?

Piper : Aucun démon ne s'en ai prix à lui ces derniers temps, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose.

Chris : Oui, et comme ça tu peux avoir à peu près une vie normal.

Piper releva la tête de sa potion et surpris Chris en train de faire un petit sourire la tête baissè. Quelques fois elle avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Et il lui arrivait frèquement de se demander qui elle était pour lui dans le futur. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois menti et même parfois mis en danger et elle s'en mefiait très souvent mais pourtant à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle pouvait apperçevoir une sorte de lueur dans ses yeux. Il croyait surement qu'elle ne le voyait pas et pourtant ça la destabilisè à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ce regard. Bien sur elle ne lui en avait jamais parlè même si elle se posait de nombreuses questions. Elle s'appretait justement à en poser une quand sa tête commença à tourner. Elle baissa la tête pour voir sa potion mais la table sur laquelle elle était se mettait à trembler, elle leva les yeux sur Chris qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne put lui répondre car il devint flou pour elle et la pièce entière se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Par rèflexe, elle tendis ses bras de chaques côtè pour se donner un équilibre mais la pièce devint finalement noir et elle perdit connaissance.

Chris : Piper !

Il se prècipita et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il la souleva la tenant serrer contre lui de peur de la perdre et s'eclipsa dans la chambre de la sorcière. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et commenca à lui donner des petites frappes sur les joues pour la réveiller tout en l'appellant. Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par réouvrir les yeux et regarda Chris qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et les réouvrit plusieurs fois pour retrouver une nettetè à la pièce. Quand elle redevint normal Piper essaya de se redresser mais Chris la força à se coucher.

Chris : Non ! Reste coucher, tu es rester évanuie penant quelques minutes alors prend le temps de récuperer.

Piper se passa une main sur le front et regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait plus clair maintenant et elle reprenait des couleurs. Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de Chris qui la surveiller de près. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire.

Piper : Je vais bien !

Chris pas rassurè : Je ferai mieux d'appeller Lèo pour qu'il te guèrisse !

Piper : Mais guèrir quoi j'ai juste eu un vertige ?

Chris : Tu t'es évanuies !

Piper crispa les fents et se redressa si vite qu'elle eu un nouveau vertige, mais beaucoup moins violent que le précèdent. Elle jeta un regard à Chris et tout à coup se leva et se prècipita dans les toillettes. Quand elle en sorti elle passa devant un miroir et nota qu'elle avait une mine affreuse et un tint livide. Chris l'aida à se rassoir.

Piper : C'est rien ! C'était juste une nausèe !

Chris : Une nausèe ?

Piper : Oui j'en ai depui quelques jours mais t'inquiêtes pas ça va passer.

Chris lui jeta un regard. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, il l'avait toujours detestait même quand il était enfant. A cette èpoque chaque fois que sa mère se sentait mal il faisait tout pour la faire rire et le mal passait comme il était venu.

Piper : Arrête de t'inquiêtait je te dis !

Chris : D'accord ! Mais je t'interdit de bouger de l'après-midi et tu reste allonger.

Piper fit un sourire : Oui maman !

Elle regretta aussitôt ses dernières paroles quand elle vit la réaction de Chris. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas lui montrer mais Piper vit une sorte de voile passer sur son visage pendant quelques secondes. Quand il releva la tête, le voile avait disparus et il lui fit un vague sourire avant de quitter la chambre. La sorcière le regarda sortir avec une pointe de regret, elle l'avait blessè elle en était sur. Elle baissa la tête respira longuement puis se releva et sorti de son tiroir une poche avec un logo de farmacie dessus. Elle la regarda et un frisson la parcouru. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nausèes et des vertiges c'était... Serait-il possible qu'elle le soit de nouveau ?  
Rien qu'à cette idèe, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle entra dans les toillettes et n'en ressorti que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle posa un tube sur sa comode et retourna s'assoire sur son lit en croisant les doigts. Elle pensa à Wyatt qui était à l'ècole de magie et à ses peurs qu'il grandisse comme un enfant unique. Et voilà que si ça se trouvait.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle se releva et s'avança vers la comode. Elle saisit le tube et ferma les yeux une seconde puis les réouvrit et regarda le rèsultat. Positif.  
Elle redressa la tête, aillant du mal à le croire. C'était une chose d'espèrer, une autre si ça devenait vrai. Elle baissa la tête avec un grand sourire et posa une main sur son ventre.

Piper murmurant : Bonjour petit être.  
A suivre... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient aux auteurs de la sèrie ! je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ècrire cette histoire c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup encore à sissidu57500 pour m'avoir donner l'inspiration.

Saison : 6

Résumè : Si Piper apprenait d'une autre mannière sa grossesse et l'identitè de Chris.

Chambre de piper :

Piper : Bonjour petit être.

Elle carressa son ventre pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre son telephone et de programmer un rendez-vous cher le docteur...pour être vraiment sur. Une fois le rendez-vous fixer elle commença à monter au grenier mais fut interromptue par Phoebe et Paige qui arrivaient en trombes dans le couloir.

Phoebe : Désoler on ne fait que passer !

Piper essaya de les arrêter mais impossible elles était trop surèxitèes.

Piper : J'ai quelque chose q'important à vous dire.

Paige : Ca peut bien attendre ce soir ! Car là on est pressèes.

Piper levant les bras en signe de protestation : Quoi ? Mais... Où vous aller ?

Phoebe fit une courte halte et fit un grand sourire à sa soeur.

Phoebe : On va renconter l'homme de nos vie.

Piper fronça les sourcils mais n'eût même pas le temps de réouvrire la bouche qu'elle étaient déjà parties.

Piper : Hè !

Elle se tourna furieuse et monta au grenier. Elle fut très vite rejoint par Chris qui lui aussi semblait furieux. Il la regarda un moment puis leva les bras.

Chris : Je croyait t'avoir dit de rester allonger !

Piper le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle voulait que ses soeurs soit les premières au courant mais puisse qu'elles préfèraient aller rencontrer des hommes que de l'écouter... tant pis pour elles.  
Chris la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

Chris : Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

Piper : Je suis enceinte.

Chris ouvrit la bouche et resta quelques minutes dans le silence avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Chris: Quoi ?

Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant elle en murmurant des paroles pour lui. Piper crispa les dents. Chris se tourna finalement vers elle et la regarda intensèment.

Chris : Depuis combien de temps ?

Piper : Je sais pas quelques jours.

Chris : C'était à cause de ça alors les nausèes, les vertiges ?

Piper : Oui. Et le père c'est..

Chris : Lèo.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis attendit une réaction mais finalement Chris ne fit que la regardait sans dire un mot. A cet instant elle put voir la lueur dans ses yeux devenir comme une flamme. Puis à sa grande surprise elle vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il faisait tout pour les retenir , il baissa la tête et fit un petit sourire. Piper devant sa réaction ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'est qu'elle avait dit de mal ou de blaissant ?  
Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main hèsitante sur son épaule.

Piper : Tout va bien ?

Au grand désarrois de la sorcière Chris la repoussa légèrement et lui fit un sourire bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne le faisait que pour la rassurer.

Chris : Oui, oui t'inquiêtes ! C'est une exellente nouvelle ! Félicitation !

Il s'eloigna de Piper lentement en s'efforçant de continuer à sourire. Arriver près de la porte il lui fit un regard qui la bouleversa au plus profnd d'elle même. Son regard montrait une infini tristesse et douleur mais aussi de la joie et du bonheur. Elle ne c'était jamais senti aussi perdu.

Piper : Chris...

Chris : Faux que j'y aille désoler ! Félicitation encore pour le bébé !

Au moment ou il se tournait vers l'escalier Piper entrevit une larme coulait sur la joue du jeune homme et elle envisagea pendant une seconde de le rattraper et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se ravisa en sachant au plus profond d'elle même qu'il l'aurait repoussè en larme. Au même moment ou elle entendit Chris s'éclispè dèrrière la porte, elle vit Paige et Phoebe apparaître devant elle.

Piper : Cette fois vous devais m'écouter !

Paige regarda Phoebe qui haussa les épaules.

Phoebe : D'accord on...t'écoutes.

Piper avec un grand sourire : Je suis enceinte !

Phoebe se mit à sautiller partout et Paige se précipita sur elle pour la serrait dans ses bras.

Paige mettant sa tête à la hauteur du ventre de Piper : Et bonjour toi !

Piper éclata de rire tandis que Phoebe essayait de pousser Paige pour parler à son futur neveux.

Paige se redressa et regarda Piper.

Paige : Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Piper : Oui à Chris...

Phoebe se redressa d'un seul coup et se mit à côtè de Paige qui lui lançait des regards de catastrophe.

Piper : ...le problème c'est que, il l'a affreusement mal prix même si il c'est efforcè de ne pas me le montrait. Enfin c'est pas qu'il l'as mal prix mais je croit que je l'ai blessè. Vous sauriez pas pourquoi par hasard ?

Phoebe lança un regard de dètresse à Paige.

Paige : Ben enfaite...

Piper fronçant les sourcils : Quoi ?

Paige : ...ben...heu...disons que...

La sorcière se tourna vers Phoebe pour lui demader de l'aide. Celle-çi se tourna vers Piper.

Phoebe : Enfaite on sais quelque chose à propos de Chris, depuis un petit moment déjà mais on n'attendait le bon moment pour t'en parler. Enfaite on n'attendait justement que tu apprennes que tu était enceinte.

Piper : Quoi ? Je comprend pas ! Vous saviez que j'aller être enceinte ?

Phoebe se tourna vers Paige qui souffla nerveusement.

Paige : Enfaite on savait que tu était enceinte car Chris n'avait pas disparut et pourtant on n'avait dépassè la date...

Piper : Quelle date ?

Phoebe : Sa date de conception.

Piper : Sa quoi ? Je comprend pas là.

Elle commençait à devenir inquiête et elle commençait aussi à comprendre même si elle le refusait.

Paige : Chris...Chris est ton fils !

Piper resta un moment silencieuse devant cette nouvelle lui faisant l'effet d'une bombe. Elle chercha des exuses dans sa tête pendant quelques minutes puis regarda ses soeurs.

Piper : Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis enceinte de Chris, le moitiè-être de lumière moitiè-soricer qui a débarquè du futur pour empêcher Wyatt de devenir un sorcier maléfique ?

Phoebe avec un grand sourire : Ben...oui !

Piper : Oh mon dieu ! Non c'est pas possible.

Phoebe : Oh et pourtant ! Je l'ai même vu pendant ma quête des visions.

Paige lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour la faire taire lui montrant que Piper avait besoin de reprendre son souffle pendant un minute. En effet la pauvre venait d'apprendre que ce jeune homme qu'elle avait si souvent rejetè, même insultè quelques fois était en rèalitè son fils. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire mais surtout elle s'en voulait d'avoir parfois était aussi mèchante avec lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment du le blessè à plusieursasons. Mais surtout, elle comprenait maintenant le regard qu'il lui lançait parfois...le regard d'un fils pour sa mère. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle repensait à tous les moment qu'elle avait passè avec lui, leurs disputes, mais aussi leur complicitè. Elle releva la tête se rappelant quelque chose.

Piper : Mais si c'est mon fils pourquoi est qu'il l'a si mal pris de savoir que j'était enceinte vu que c'ést lui le bébé...

Elle baissa la tête à cette pensè et mit une main sur son ventre. Elle fi tun petit sourire puis releva la tête.

Piper : ...il était presque en pleur quand je lui ai dit.

Phoebe lança Un regard inquiêt à Paige.

Phoebe : Ah bon ?

Piper : Oui.

Paige : Peut-être que c'était le choc.

Piper fit non de la tête : Ca m'étonerait, il était vraiment...triste.

Paige lança un regard interrogateur puis leva la tête.

Phoebe : Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Paige : Il y a un innocent qui m'appelle.

Phoebe se tourna vers Piper qui leva les bras en avant.

Piper : Aller y !

Phoebe : T'es sur ?

Piper : Oui vous inquiêtait pas je m'en sortirais et puis j'ai une petite conversation à avoir avec Chris et en privè.

Paige : Houlà ! Je le plaint.

Piper fit un sourire et Phoebe s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Phoebe : Ne le force pas trop quand même je croit que ça n'a pas était tout rose pour lui dans le futur.

Piper : Je sais t'inquiête pas.

Paige s'avança pour lui faire un calin elle aussi.

Paige : C'est bon t'as digèrè la nouvelle ?

Piper : Oui t'inquiête pas mais il faudra du temps pour l'acceptait !

Phoebe pris la main de Paige qui fit un signe de tête à Piper puis les deux soricères s'eclipsèrent.

Piper poussa un soupire et baissa la tête tout en se carressant le ventre. La journèe avait était riche en surprise, pensa t-elle. Elle descendit à la cuisine et s'asseya sur une chaise en prenant un vers d'eau. Lèo, c'est vrai elle l'avait oubliè. Après tout c'était le père de son bébé...de Chris. En n'y réflèchissant elle se demanda pourquoi Chris detestait autant son père, elle était convainçu que pourtant il l'aimait même si il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Mais pour l'instant elle devait s'occuper de son cas. Elle leva la tête.

Piper : Chris

Il ne répondit pas.

Piper : Chris c'est important.

Il finit par apparaître au bout de quelques tentavives. Au premier regard, Piper vu qu'il avait pleurait : il avait les yeux rouge ainsi que les joues. Elle le pria de s'assoir.

Chris : Qu'est qu'y se passe ? Tu m'as dit que c'était important.

Piper : Ca l'est.

Chris lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Piper continua à le regardait. Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par s'assoir mais Piper lu dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait qu'une envi...partir. D'ailleur il évitait à tout prix de la regardait dans les yeux et se concentrait sur le verre d'eau que tenait sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêchait de sourire devant son manêge bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Chris : Alors qu'est qui était important ?

Piper : Une discution entre nous deux.

Chris fronça les souricls : Une discution ?

Piper : Oui une simple discution...entre mère et fils.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était apparu et elle put lire la surprise qu'il épprouvait mais aussi la detresse. Ca allait être une grande discution, pensa t-elle.  
A suivre 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient aux auteurs de la série ! Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup encore à sissidu57500 pour m'avoir donner l'inspiration.

Note du bêta : je suis très heureuse d'être ta bêta, je le fais avec un grand plaisir.

Saison : 6

Résumé : Si Piper apprenait d'une autre manière sa grossesse et l'identité de Chris.

Cuisine du manoir :

Chris regarda sa mère puis regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir d'une diversion. Piper, quand à elle se contenta de le regarder, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était son fils elle le voyait différemment. Ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait guère : il était un peu trop maigre à son goût signe qu'il ne devait pas manger beaucoup, mais surtout il paraissait si blessé à l'intérieur de lui-même, qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme un jeune homme de 21 ans mais plutôt comme un gamin qui avait laissé tombé toute sa vie pour sauver son frère. Et bien sur elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt que c'était son enfant, il avait vraiment du souffrir d'être rejetée par sa propre famille. Finalement c'est Chris qui prix le premier la parole.

Chris : Qui...te la dit ?

Piper avec un petit sourire : Tes tantes n'ont pas réussi à garder le secret.

Chris baissa les yeux.

Chris : De toute façon ça ne change rien.

Piper fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle s'apercevait que son second fils commençait à se lever de ça chaise. Elle le saisit par le bras et le força gentiment à se rassoire.

Piper : Attend ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Chris poussa un soupir et Piper lui fit un sourire.

Chris : Je t'écoute ! Fait moi un sermon !

Piper éclata de rire tandis que Chris faisait un vague sourire.

Piper : je t'ai déjà fait un sermon ?

Chris la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

Chris : Je n'ai pas le droit de parler du futur.

Piper : Dans ce cas précis, tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Chris leva les yeux vers elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et pourtant elle essayait quand même. Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Au moins dans son futur à lui c'était tout à fait clair, sa mère était morte quand il avait 14 ans tué par un démon envoyait par Wyatt. Son père lui, les avait abandonné quand il était tout petit pour devenir fondateur. Mais maintenant, dans ce présent sa mère était là et son père aussi. Tout au long de cette dernière année ils c'était méfiait de lui, l'avait souvent rejeté et ça l'avait vraiment marqué et maintenant voilà que juste maintenant que sa mère apprenait la vérité, il fallait qu'il lui explique tout. Après tout, il n'avait jamais compté pour elle alors pourquoi tout changerait t-il maintenant.

Chris : Qu'esse que ça peut faire.

Piper : Mais ça change tout ! Ecoute je sais que la vie n'a pas était toujours rose pour toi...

Alors ça c'était le comble, Chris se leva de sa chaise.

Chris : tu ne sais rien, rien du tout sur moi. D'accord tu viens d'apprendre que je suis ton fils et ça t'a fait un choc, mais ça ne change rien au faite que je suis Chris venu du futur pour sauver Wyatt. Juste Chris.

Piper se levant à son tour : Je ne comprend pas !

Chris les larmes au yeux : Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Il commença à s'en aller mais Piper le suivit jusqu'au salon ou elle se posta devant lui une main sur son torse pour l'empêchait d'avancer. Il la regarda avec fureur mais elle vit une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il la rejeta et se mit à la regardait intensément.

Chris : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Piper ne comprenait plus rien mais elle aussi commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Piper : Faire quoi ?

Chris s'énerva encore plus et leva les bras puis les abaissa avec fureur, cette fois des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Chris : Je n'ai pas de mère tu entend ? Je n'ai pas de mère.

Piper le regarda et une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers Chris, il la rejeta mais elle continua à s'avancer. Arriver à sa hauteur elle le prix dans ses bras s'efforçant de résister au corps de son fils qui essayait de se dégager. Puis, au fur et à mesure il baissa sa garde pour finir par se laisser aller dans ses bras. Les bras d'une mère qui l'avait quitter trop tôt. Piper poussa un soupir de soulagement sentant son fils la serrant lui aussi. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et commença à pleurer. Piper le serra encore le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là maintenant, qu'elle ne le laisserait plus.

Piper murmurant : Ca va aller ! Je suis là.

Dans la tête de Chris tout se bousculer, il voulait restait là dans ses bras tout le reste de sa vie. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible qu'il arriverait un moment ou elle le lâcherait et ou elle lui demanderait de lui parler du futur. Et ça il en était incapable. Puis surgissent de nul part des souvenirs fusèrent dans sa tête. Des souvenirs trop douloureux, il se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de sa mère tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs s'imposait dans son esprit.

Flash-back

Il se trouvait dans le salon du manoir. Autour de lui tout n'était que désolation et terreur. Le manoir avait était mis sans dessus dessous et lui était par terre au milieu de la pièce tenant dans ses bras la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son corps était froid, pourtant du sang encore chaud coulait sur son corps. Il était là depuis des heures, des heures qu'il appelait son père au secours lui disant qu'il devait venir la soigner, la sauver. Des heures que son père ne répondait pas et maintenant il se trouvait là, pleurant bruillament sur ce corps froid, vide de toute vie. Elle avait donner sa vie pour lui, ce démon était là pour lui il en était sur. Elle l'avait pousser et avait prix la boule à sa place. Puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait juste avant de fermer les yeux tandis que lui la suppliait, tout en pleurant, de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Tout était de sa faute à lui, il l'avait en quelque sorte lui même tuer. Oui il l'avait tuer, elle était morte à cause de lui...sa mère

Fin du flash-back

Ce souvenir s'imprégna en lui comme un courrant d'aire glacial. Ne le supportant plus il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Piper en criant. Il recula puis trébucha sur le tapis et tomba au sol. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, inquiète et se pencha à sa hauteur tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras.

Piper : Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Chris gémissant : Non !

Piper le regarda inquiète et commença à pleurait elle aussi. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, mais elle était persuadé que tout était lié au futur et elle commençait à en avoir de se futur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi noir ? Chris l'entendant pleuré releva la tête et la regarda.

Chris : C'est de ma faute !

Piper elle aussi releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Piper : Comment ça ?

Chris prix une grande inspiration.

Chris : C'est de ma faute si tu pleures ! Ca a toujours était de ma faute, même...

Il s'arrêta et recommença à pleurait. Piper s'avança un peu plus et lui releva la tête en mettant sa main sous son menton.

Piper : Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes.

Chris la regarda pendant un moment puis baissa les yeux.

Chris : Dans le futur tu es... tu es morte à cause de moi, je t'ai tué.

Piper se redressa d'un coup.

Piper : Quoi, de quoi tu parles je comprend pas.

Chris : C'est de ma faute si tu es morte, le démon était venu pour moi mais toi tu m'as poussés et t'as prix le coup à ma place et ensuite je n'ai même pas était fichu de te sauver. Alors que je t'en avait fait la promesse. T'es morte dans mes bras alors que je t'avais promis de te protéger. T'es morte à cause de moi. C'était de ma faute.

Il se remit à pleurait tandis que Piper le regardait complètement larguer. Alors c'était ça, il se croyait responsable de sa mort, depuis tout ce temps. Le voyant dans cet état elle lui releva encore une fois la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Piper : Ecoute moi bien. Je n'était pas là à ce moment mais je peux te promettre une chose, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Chris la regarda puis finalement la prix dans ses bras. Piper d'abord surprise failli tomber à la renverse puis le prix elle aussi dans ses bras.

Piper : On doit avoir l'air fin par terre se serrant l'un contre l'autre, en pleurant comme des madeleines.

Chris rigola à travers ses larmes.

Chris : Mais c'est très romantique.

Cette fois, c'est Piper qui rigola.

Chris : Maman ?

Piper d'abord surprise à ce retournement de situation fit un petit sourire.

Piper : Oui ?

Chris : Je t'aime.

Piper : Je t'aime aussi, très fort.

Chris ne put s'empêchait de sourire.

Tout d'un coup, en plein milieu de la pièce il y eu un nuage de poussière et Léo se retrouva en tenu de fondateur dans le salon. Il posa un regard surpris sur Chris et Piper qui étaient toujours par terre se serrant dans les bras et pleurant encore un peu. A son arrivée la sorcière et l'être de lumière se séparèrent et se relevèrent. Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute et virent qu'ils avaient chacun une mine affreuse et ne purent s'empêchait de rire devant leurs têtes.

Léo complètement à l'ouest : Mais qu'est qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

Piper le regarda et se rappela que Léo ne savait encore rien, ni pour le bébé, ni pour Chris. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier et surpris son regard sur Léo. Un regard plein de colère et de haine. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Léo.

Piper : C'est un peu long à t'expliquais.

Léo : Pas de problème j'ai tout mon temps.

Piper se tourna vers Chris qui haussa les épaules.

Chris : Moi il faut que j'y aille.

Piper : Quoi ? Mais ça te concerne.

Léo soupçonneux : De quoi tu parles ? (se tournant vers Chris) Qu'est que tu as encore fait ?

Chris : Moi mais j'ai rien fait.

Piper s'énervant un peu : Chris n'a rien fait du tout.

Elle se rappela toutes les disputes entre Léo et Chris et se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il le détestait. Mais une chose était sur Chris avait du souffrir de tout le temps se faire disputer par son père.

Piper : Très bien tu peux t'en aller de toute façon Léo voudra sûrement te parler après notre conversation.

Chris avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix : Super ! J'ai hâte d'y être.

Piper lui fit un sourire tandis qu'il s'éclipsait. Puis elle se tourna vers Léo qui, le pauvre, n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Léo : Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Piper avec un sourire : Suis moi on va dans la cuisine, je t'expliquerais tout.

A suivre 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient aux auteurs de la série ! Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup encore à sissidu57500 pour m'avoir donner l'inspiration.

Note du bêta : Bonne nouvelle notre Culotte c'est améliorer en orthographe, je suis la fille la plus comblé depuis que je les rencontrer bonne chance ma petite culotte On t'adore.

Sissidu57500

Saison : 6

Résumé : Comment un père curieux peut nous mettre en danger tous les deux.

Quelque part en enfer :

Chris était caché derrière une grosse pierre, observant attentivement un groupe de démons. D'après ses dernières sources, ces démons avaient peut-être un lien avec la prochaine transformation de Wyatt. Pourtant, le jeune être de lumière savait très bien qu'il perdait son temps et que ses démons n'y étaient pour rien. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, le monde entier comptait sur lui, il était leur dernier espoir. Et puis, si Chris réussissait sa mission il pourrait peut-être sauver sa famille, et c'est ce qu'il rêvait depuis toujours.  
Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Léo apparaître juste à côté de lui. Il faillit faire un arrête cardiaque et fit un bond d'au moins 2 mètres. Son père n'était vraiment pas attentionné, une chose de plus à rajouter à la liste de se qu'il lui reprocher

Chris : Non mais ça ne va pas la tête d'apparaître comme ça.

Léo le regarda un moment se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Depuis le 1er jour ou il l'avait vu Léo avait senti que Chris le détestait et la méfiance c'était installé en lui. Il ne lui avait pas laissé une seule occasion de se justifier, il le suivait partout, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Maintenant, quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait fait tout ça envers Chris ? Peut-être qu'il avait tout de suite senti que Chris n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être. Et il avait raison Chris Perry était en réalité...son fils, revenu du futur pour sauver Wyatt et ainsi le monde. Le fondateur avait toujours crut que Chris était quelqu'un de dangereux, que ses intentions étaient mal alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était qu'un ado qui avait abandonné toute sa vie pour sauver le monde. Une vague de fierté parcoura le fondateur qui regretta atrocement tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son fils ces derniers mois. Quand il pensait qu'il avait posé la main sur lui, il se dégoûtait. Et il n'avait qu'à planter son regard dans celui de Chris pour savoir que ce dernier le détestait

Léo : Il faut qu'on parle.

Chris le regarda et remarqua à quel point son père avait l'air confus et il se surpris à ressentir comme de la compassion pour lui. Il se força à évacuer tous ses sentiments pour ne garder que sa colère, la colère d'un fils pour qui son père n'avait jamais été là

Chris : Tu voix pas que je suis occupé, j'ai pas le temps, on parlera plus tard.

Léo : Je te connais, je sais bien que si je pars tu vas encore m'éviter

Chris se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec mépris. Léo le regarda surpris.

Chris : Tu crois vraiment que tu me connais ? Désoler de te décevoir mais le faite est que tu ne me connais pas du tout. Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Léo remarqua que Chris commençait à s'énerver et le fondateur compris qu'il avait touché un point sensible et le regretta aussitôt. Il se demanda comment sa vie allait devenir pou que son fils le déteste à ce point.

Léo : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça.

Chris : Oh arrête tu vas me faire pleurait !

Léo : Ca devient idiot à la fin ! Tu m'en veux pour la façon dont je t'ai traiter ces derniers mois je comprend mais je ne savait pas que tu était mon fils...

Chris : Et alors ça aurait changé quoi que je le dise tout de suite. Vous ne m'auriez même pas crue.

Chris baissa la tête et Léo aperçut quelques larmes coulait sur les joues de son dernier fils. Il s'approcha de lui mais Chris le repoussa violement

Chris : Va te faire voir ! Rejoint tes petits amis et fiche moi la paix.

Il voulut s'éclipser mais n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna vers Léo hors de lui.

Chris : Pourquoi tu m'empêche de m'éclipsait ?

Léo le regarda surpris et essaya lui aussi de s'éclipsait, en vint.

Léo : Je te jure que ce n'ai pas moi et je suis dans le même pétrin que toi moi non plus je n'y arrive pas. Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton je suis ton père

Chris s'avança et Léo crut d'abord qu'il allait le frapper mais son fils le regarda seulement avec un regard de haine intense.

Chris : Pour moi tu n'es pas mon père, je n'ai plus de père, depuis très longtemps maintenant.

Léo regretta amèrement d'avoir prononçai sa dernière phrase et il aurait largement préfère une gifle. Chris l'avait touché au plus profond de lui, pourtant il sentait qu'à partir de maintenant il ferait tout pour comprendre ce qui c'était passera entre lui et Chris dans le futur pour qu'il en vienne à le détestait puis le renier. Il se rappela le problème de leur pouvoirs et se retourna. Ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin, ils se trouvaient en enfer sans pouvoirs et 4 démons étaient justes à côtes d'eux.

Chris aillant fait la même analyse : On n'ai mal !

Léo : Tu comprend toi pourquoi on ne peux plus s'éclipsait ?

Chris : Tu me prend pour un devin où quoi. J'en sais pas plus que toi.

Léo : Merci pour ta coopération.

Chris s'avança vers lui.

Chris : Et une minute, je te rappelles que tout est de ta faute.

Léo levant le ton : Quoi ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Si je n'avais pas était là tu te serais retrouver tout seul sans pouvoirs avec ces démons. Alors que maintenant tu n'es pas seul je suis avec toi.

Chris levant le ton aussi : Tu n'as jamais était là et la seul fois ou tu es là pour moi il faut que ce soit pour m'aider dans un piège super ça me fait une belle jambe.

Léo : Comment ça je n'ai jamais été là pour toi ?

Chris : Laisse tomber.

Léo hurlant : Non je ne veux pas laisser tomber, je voudrait comprendre pourquoi tu me déteste, qu'est que je t'ais fait ?

Chris lui mis une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire mais c'était trop tard. Les deux hommes se tournèrent et firent fasse à 4 démons l'air légèrement énervé, déranger pendant leur repas. Chris se retourna vers Léo et retira sa main qu'il essuya à son Pull avec un air dégoûtait. Puis il regarda les démons et essaya de leur faire un sourire mais l'un deux lui renvoya un grognement comme réponse.  
En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent attachées à un pieu l'un collant son dos à l'autre.

Chris : Super, je me retrouve coinçai en enfer, sans pouvoir et prisonnier et carrément attaché à un pieu (avec une mine de dégoûts) et attaché à toi ! Que demandait de plus ?

Léo avec un air buté : Une petite explication pour expliquer pourquoi tu me déteste.

Chris tourna sa tête pour regarder son père et lui fit un sourire.

Chris : Plutôt mourir.

Léo : T'as toujours était méchant comme ça ?

Chris : Je suis né comme ça j'y peut rien sûrement le gène paternel, encore un cinglé.

Léo : Oh là tu me touche.

Chris : De rien c'était gratuit.

Léo tourna sa tête pour voir son fils.

Léo : Dis donc c'est moi ou notre conversation est très enrichissante.

Chris : A ton service !

Léo respira un grand coup, quelque chose lui disait que les prochaines heures allaient êtres très difficiles. Mais il fera tout pour découvrir la vérité. Il lança un regarda à Chris qui lui regardait autour de lui l'air énervé en soufflant bruillament. Léo fit un petit sourire.  
A suivre 


End file.
